


J + D

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad fan experience, Best Friends, Breaking Up & Making Up, Caring Danneel, Caring Jensen Ackles, Daddy Jensen, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fans, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Jensen is a problem solver, Lovey-Dovey, Nausea, Nervous Jensen Ackles, Poor Danni, Pregnant Danneel, Sassy Danneel, She deserves nothing but love!, Sick Danneel, Sick Jensen Ackles, Sleeping Together, Supernatural Creation Conventions, Supportive Jared Padalecki, Sweet Jensen Ackles, Swollen feet, Vacation, Vomiting, Worried Jensen Ackles, awww, not sexual, pregnancy woes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: This is LOOSELY based around stories I've heard at conventions, but most of it is just me coming up with stuff. As you will read, I am a huge believer that Jensen and Danneel are meant for each other.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. By His Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is LOOSELY based around stories I've heard at conventions, but most of it is just me coming up with stuff. As you will read, I am a huge believer that Jensen and Danneel are meant for each other.

Jensen tries to listen to the conversations tangling in the cramped confines of the Padalecki van, but the throbbing in his temples is getting worse. He’s sweating profusely even with the A/C vent turned towards him on full blast. He adjusts in his seat, tugs the collar of his dark denim jacket away from his neck. The girls are laughing about some tv show they watched last night while Misha and Jared argue loudly. 

His stomach sloshes and he swallows hard, tasting the remnants of the fancy French meal Misha and Vicki treated everyone to. Jensen leans forward then tilts his head so he can see around the front seat. _Just keep your eyes on the horizon, Ackles._

Danneel places her hand on his arm. " _Jay?_ Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he says through gritted teeth. When she still looks doubtful, he adds a tight smile. Danneel sighs, returning to her conversation with Gen. 

The sun disappears behind the mountains and Jensen closes his eyes to block out the sight of the twisty road they have to drive on to get back to their hotel. _Fucking Rockies… why couldn’t we vacation on a beach…_

Misha asks Jared to slow down a little so he can point out some scenic viewpoint and Jensen curses when the younger man predictably does the opposite. He swears he can feel the moment the acceleration increases. Then, Jared begins to swerve just to freak everyone out and Jensen's stomach decides that’s the last straw.

He raises a fist to his lips when he belches and grips his wife’s thigh with his free hand. 

“ _Ouch!"_ She cries out, looking down to see what's digging into her leg. "Jay, what the h--" She cuts herself off when she sees how white her husband's knuckles are. She glances up at his face. " _Oh, shit!_ Jared, pull over!” 

Everyone immediately starts trying to figure out what’s going on and Jensen’s desperation increases. He hates being the center of attention. He burps again, sour spit filling his mouth. He hopes Jared can find somewhere to pull over soon because if he doesn’t, Jensen’s going to end up puking on the floor. 

Genevieve points out a spot up ahead to Jared while Misha and Vicki try to find something he can be sick into. Danneel takes her seatbelt off and faces him, keeping one hand on his back and unlatching his seatbelt with the other. “Hold on, hun," she tells him, "We’re almost there.”

Jensen jerks forward with a heave and cups his hands in front of his mouth to catch the liquid that spills out. Danneel turns to Jared and tells him to hurry.

As soon as the van starts to slow, Jensen slides the door open. He jumps out theb doubles over, his dinner splashing onto the dirt. His wife follows him out and continues to rub his back as he heaves. Jared and Gen exit the car then dig through the trunk until they find the supplies they keep on hand for when any of their kids get sick during a road trip. Genevieve hands a bottle of water to Danneel while Jared places a roll of paper towels and an old ice cream bucket on the floor by Jensen’s seat. 

Feeling thoroughly humiliated, Jensen remains bent over even after his stomach stops trying to coax more up. He blows his nose and coughs to clear his throat before accepting the water so he can rinse his mouth.

Danneel stays by his side the entire time while the rest of the group wait in the van. 

When he finally stands up, Jensen tries to wipe his chin off but grimaces when he realizes there’s still puke on his hands. “Ugh, gross.” 

“Hold on, let me get you a paper towel,” Danneel says, walking over to the van. Jensen keeps his eyes on the ground while he waits, too embarrassed to meet his friends’ concerned looks. When Danneel returns, they face away from the van so he can clean his hands off and take a long drink of water. 

“You okay?” she asks quietly. 

“Yeah," he nods before adding wryly, "There’s nothing left.” 

She cups his face and peers into his green eyes. He sighs then answers her unspoken question, “It was the car...” 

“ _Jay,_ why didn’t you tell anyone?” _Like me_ , Danneel adds silently. 

Jensen steps back. He starts walking back to the van. “I was fine until Jared started screwing around, " he grumbles. 

“ _Jensen._ ” His wife’s tone dares him to ignore her. 

He turns around and smiles weakly. “Yes, honey?” 

She places her arms around his waist and hugs him, after a moment of hesitation, he reciprocates. 

“Promise me you’ll tell me if you start feeling bad again?” 

He rolls his eyes, sighs into her hair, “Okay.” 

She swats his back, “Jay. ” 

“Sorry… Yes, ma’am. I promise to tell you if I feel bad.” 

“Good.” She raises up on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 


	2. One Happy Family

“Oof!” Jensen jolts up to catch his daughter before she can pounce on his wife as well. 

“Morning, daddy!” 

He smiles at JJ and accepts a kiss before scooting back so he’s sitting against the headboard. She grins and leaps towards him. He once again catches her, but not before she knees him in the stomach. “Ouch. Easy, Jaybird, I won’t be able to make you pancakes if you hurt me. 

The four-year-old smiles big, shrieks in his ear, “Pancakes!” 

Danneel rolls over and squints at her daughter. “Shhh, Jay, inside voice. The babies are trying to sleep.” 

JJ crawls over to her mother’s protruding stomach and gives it two kisses. “Sorry, babies.” 

Jensen smooths her hair back. “Good girl. Now, why don’t you go pick out which movie you want to watch while Mama and I get up, okay?” 

She nods before scampering off.

Jensen yawns and places his feet on the floor then walks around to the other side of the bed to help his wife. Her belly is much bigger than it was when she was pregnant with JJ and it’s brought a whole slew of new obstacles. One being the act of getting her out of bed in the morning. Danneel assures him that she does just fine when the actor's not home, but when he is, she prefers to take advantage. 

He grasps her forearms, plants his feet in the plush carpet. “Ready?” he asks. Danneel holds onto him and nods. He pulls and she stumbles into his arms.

Jensen chuckles, “Mornin’, honey.” 

Danneel kisses him then grabs her robe off the end of the bed. “No more babies after this, got it?” 

He follows his wife into the bathroom. “Hey, don’t look at me! I was fine with just one. You were the one who wanted another kid, ” he points out. She huffs and rolls her eyes at him in the mirror as they walk past.

Jensen helps her sit on the toilet then leaves her to pee while he brushes his teeth. When she’s finished, they switch and then he heads downstairs to prepare breakfast while Danneel checks her emails and gets dressed. It’s the one thing she refuses to let him help her with-- Danneel will not allow Jensen to assist her in getting dressed which is silly because he’s been zipping up dresses and tying bikini tops since before they got married. 

JJ is adamant that they have blueberry pancakes and has a crying fit when Jensen informs her that they’re out of blueberries. 

“Then go to the store! I _want_ blueberry!” 

Jensen moves around the kitchen and gathers the supplies he needs for the pancakes as well as a southwest omelet for Danneel.

He calmly explains to JJ, “Sweetheart, I’m not going to drive to the store just to get blueberries. You can choose strawberry, chocolate chip, or cinnamon apple.”

She stomps her foot down and crosses her arms over her chest. When she scowls at him, Jensen raises his brow. “How about _no pancakes?_ ” 

The little girl looks at the floor and huffs, then crawls up on the barstool so she can point to the bag of chocolate chips. She pouts and asks, “Can we at least add peanut butter?” 

Jensen smiles softly at her. “Yes, we can.” 

JJ has just finished mixing the chocolate chips into the batter when Danneel yells from upstairs. 

_“JAY!”_

Jensen quickly tells JJ to stay put then races up the stairs. When he gets to the bedroom, he finds his wife lying on the bed. He rushes over to her and checks for injuries. 

“What happened?! Are you okay?” He asks her somewhat panicked. 

With a small sniffle, Danneel gestures towards the floor. He crouches down and runs his hands up her bare legs.

_No cuts or blood…_

Then, he sees the mess of shoes surrounding the bed. Jensen frowns in confusion. He glances at the closet where the shoe rack is still secured to the wall. It's completely empty. 

He kneels beside the bed, smoothes his wife's thick auburn hair off of her face. He speaks gently, “Honey, what happened?” 

Danneel begins to sob. “ _They… don’t… fit._ ” 

Sure that he misheard her, Jensen asks her to repeat herself. “I’m sorry… what?” 

She gestures wildly with her hands, casting a glare at the closet. “They don’t… _fit--_ _None of them!_ ” 

The adrenaline leaves Jensen's body and he drops his forehead to the mattress. _She called me up here… for shoes._

“Danneel, please tell me you did not just scream bloody murder because your shoes don’t fit anymore…”

Her bottom lip trembles and fresh tears slide down her face.

He gapes at her, “You almost gave me a freaking heart attack, Dee! I thought you fell or something! _Shoes?! Seriously?!”_

Danneel struggles to sit up then pouts at her husband, “What am I supposed to wear?” 

He sits next to her on their bed then pulls her into his arms. “Just wear your flip flops, honey. No one’s going to see you while you’re at the house.” 

She sobs into his chest, “ _I- I- can’t!”_

Jensen isn’t sure how to respond so he settles for stroking her hair, “ _Shh_ , it’s okay…” 

“No, it’s _not_!" she cries, "My feet are too fat! I can’t even wear stupid sandals!” 

_Think fast, Ackles…_ “Oh. Okay, um…” _Got it!_ “Okay, hold on. I’ll be right back.” 

Jensen walks into his closet and grabs his black Nike slides then brings them back over to the bed. He kneels by the bed and gently eases Danneel’s swollen feet into his shoes. They’re obviously too long for her feet, but they should work for now. 

“How’s that?” he asks. 

Danneel uses his shoulders to stand before taking a few experimental steps. When she turns around, she’s crying again and Jensen worries that he just made the situation ten times worse.

She walks over to him and asks him to stand. 

He rises from the floor warily. His wife links her arms around his neck and pulls him down, then gently rests her lips against his before turning and shuffling out of the room.

Stunned, Jensen watches her leave then shrugs and heads back downstairs to finish breakfast. 


	3. Slipping Away

“Dee, that’s not true! You know I would be there if I could…” 

“You keep saying that, Jay. But you don’t pick _me_. If it comes down to us or the show, you would choose the show. I get it, Jay. _I do_. But I deserve to be someone’s first choice.” 

Jensen's heart plummeted to his feet. “What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying that maybe we should--”

“No-- Danneel, I love you. I _want_ to be with you," he pleaded. " _I’m_ _in this_.” 

“But you’re not, Jay. Lately, you’re just… _not_ ” 

“Honey, please--” 

“I have to go,” she said tearfully. 

“Dee--” 

She cuts him off with a sigh. “Let’s just take a break from each other, okay? I think it’s the right move… for both of us...” 

“No, Danneel! I don’t want to lose--” Jensen hears the dial tone and curses, “ _Shit!_ ”

He leans forward in the deck chair and drops his head into his hands. He swallows hard, fighting the tears threatening to fall. It feels like his world just imploded...

After a while, he hears the sliding door open and Jared sits down next to him. 

“Everything okay?" his co-star asks, "You’ve been out here a long time.” 

Jensen shakes his head, wipes a hand under his eyes before answering, “Danneel broke up with me." He takes a shaky breath. "She says she’s not a priority in my life and _s_ _hit, Jare_ , she’s right.

"Our relationship always comes second-- to the show, my family, press stuff, hell, even _you_ sometimes," he says glancing at Jared. "Dee's always getting pushed aside for something else.”

Jared squeezes his shoulder. “Jen, she _is_ a priority. You fly down there to see her every other weekend. And yes, you’ve canceled, but so has she. You both knew what you were getting into-- dating another actor. You knew it wasn’t going to be easy doing the long-distance thing.”

Jensen looks over at him. “What do I do? _I don’t want to lose her, Jare…_ ” he whispers. 

Jared rests his hand on Jensen's shoulder. He squeezes lightly, giving him strength. “Go get her, man. Book a ticket and go there. Be with her. We’re on hiatus anyway. You won’t be missing anything here. And I’m sure your mom and dad will understand if you choose to spend Christmas with Dan.” 

Jensen chews on his bottom lip. “What about you? We planned to hang out at the cabin…” 

Jared chuckled. “Dude, I’ll be okay. I’ll tag along with Gen and her family. Don’t worry about me. Go get your girl.” 

Jensen smiles at his best friend and nods, “Okay. Guess I need to book a flight then.” 

Jared laughs and pulls him out of the chair. They walk back towards the party still going on inside but pause before they reach the door. Jensen pulls Jared into a hug and thanks him. 

The other man rubs his hand on the back of his neck and shrugs. “Don’t worry about it, Jen. You’d do the same for me.” He opens the door, gestures for Jensen to go first. “C’ mon, I’ll help you pack.” 

Fifteen hours later, Danneel opens the door of her parent’s house to find Jensen standing there with his suitcase and an apology. 


	4. Through The Bad Times

_“Jensen!”_

_“Oh my god, you’re gorgeous!”_

_“JENSEN!!!!!”_

_“HI! I love you!”_

Jensen smiles at the fans lined up in the hallway, waving as he walks towards the green room with Clif. Jared is already inside and the girls will be here in an hour.

He's a little nervous as this will be his girlfriend’s first time coming to a convention. While he's excited for Danneel to experience it with him, he’s also worried about the fans’ reaction. Luckily, Jared's girlfriend, Genevieve, offered to show Danneel around so she won’t be totally alone. Jared and Jensen are planning to take them out to lunch so they can all have a short break from the chaos before the J2 panel this afternoon. 

The two men walk into the small room filled with familiar faces. Jensen heads for the coffee pot before settling near Jared. It’s his usual spot. The younger man nods to him but keeps his focus on the book he’s reading.

That’s what Jensen loves about their friendship, he and Jared don’t need to talk. Sometimes, they just sit for hours without a word said between them. Now that he’s living in Jared’s house, they spend even more time together. And while most of their family and friends assumed that they would tire of each other’s company, it has yet to happen. 

Jared slides his bookmark between the pages then smiles at his co-star. “Hey man, how you doin’?” 

“I’m good-- tired.” Jensen chuckles and tries to still his shaking hand. Jared’s brow creases. 

“Really? I was a mess before Gen’s first time!” 

Jensen sighs and sets his coffee cup down on the table then leans back against the sofa and crosses his arms over his chest. “Okay, fine. Maybe I’m a little nervous about Danneel being here today. ” 

“Uh-huh. Thought so, ” Jared says, squeezing his shoulder. “You have nothing to worry about, man. We have the best fans in the world, " Jared assures him, "They’re going to love her.” 

Jensen glances at him, tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth. “I really hope so…” he says. 

When the girls arrive accompanied by Clif, Genevieve and Jared embrace then move into the corner to catch up. Jensen walks up to Danneel, worried by the shell-shocked look on her face. 

“Honey? Are you alright?” he asks. She shakes her head, gives him a big smile. 

“Yeah. This is amazing! And all those girls out there? No wonder you’ve got such a big ego.” She laughs and he rolls his eyes, relieved. 

One of the convention volunteers sticks their head in to let Jensen and Jared know that their duo photo ops are starting in fifteen minutes. They say their goodbyes then head down the hall.

Genevieve pulls Danneel onto the couch next to her. 

“Are you okay?" she asks quietly, "What did Jensen say?” 

Danneel sighs and drops her head into her hands. “I didn’t tell him. He's just so excited to have me here… ” 

Genevieve settles her arm around the other woman’s shoulders and strokes Danneel’s auburn hair. “Dan, you have to tell him. He’s going to find out either way and it’ll be better if he hears it from you.” 

“I know. I just--” Danneel turned to her with tears in her eyes. “ _What did I do, Gen-- Why do they hate me so much?_ ” 

“Oh, sweetie... you didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t know why they were so awful to you…” She shushes Danneel as she cries and hopes that things will look up from here. 

Jensen opens the door, laughing loudly, “Did you _see_ her face?! It was the best!”

He’s followed closely by Jared, who is wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. “ _Priceless!_ ” 

When they see their girlfriends sitting on the sofa, their laughter dies. They hurry over to the ladies and Jensen kneels in front of Danneel while Gen stands and moves into Jared’s arms. 

“Dee? What’s wrong?” When Jensen doesn’t get an answer from his visibly upset girlfriend, he turns to Gen and asks her what happened.

The petite woman’s soft brown eyes tear up. She frowns. “She didn’t want to tell you... ” 

“Tell me what?" Jensen demands. "What the hell happened?” He asks, sitting next to Danneel on the couch. She melts into him, burying her face in his chest. Jensen glares at Gen and gestures for her to explain. She shrinks back against Jared. He wraps his arms around her. 

Genevieve takes a deep breath before she speaks, “Some of the fans-- they said some things while we were walking in... ” Her boyfriend’s hold around her tightens and she strokes his arm. “Not to me, Jare-Bear." She looks at Jensen. "They zeroed in on Dan... ” 

Jensen leans down to brush Danneel’s long hair from her face. “Honey, what the hell did they say to you?” Danneel sobs harder. He pleads with Jared's girlfriend, “ _Please_ , Gen. I need to know what they said." He strokes Danneel's soft hair then kisses her temple. "I can’t help her unless I know what happened…” 

Genevieve sighed before giving a small nod. “Okay." She pauses and Jared leans down to rest his chin on the top of her head.

"It wasn’t all of them, Jensen," Gen starts, "Just a few loudmouth girls near the entrance. I want you to remember that it wasn’t _all_ of them…” 

Slightly annoyed, Jensen nods. “Alright, fine.” 

Genevieve takes a deep breath. “They called her- they called her a- a homewrecker-- Said that she didn’t deserve you. That you could do better than a washed-up has-been mean girl.” There were tears in her eyes when she finished. 

Thoroughly shocked, Jared finally speaks up, “ _Jesus…_ ” 

Genevieve takes in Jensen’s stiff posture and the hurt in his eyes. “ _Jensen, I’m sorry…_ ” she whispers, wishing there was more she could do. 

The older actor shakes his head slowly, purses his lips. “Don’t be, Gen. It’s not your fault.” He sniffles loudly and then looks at his best friend.

“Will y’all give us a minute?” He asks quietly. Jared nods and leads Gen over to the refreshments table. 

Jensen rests his cheek against Danneel’s hair and whispers to her, _“I’m so sorry, honey. I can’t believe they would say that to you. It’s not true, you know. None of it. I’m blessed to have you in my life, Dee. I wouldn’t trade this for anything.”_

She sniffles and pulls back so she can dab at her eyes with a tissue. “ _I don’t get it, Jay. They aren’t mean to Gen. Why me? We’ve been together longer than they have. I just--_ gosh, Jay, they were awful. _The things that they were saying to me--_ ” Her voice breaks as fresh tears coat her cheeks.

Jensen gently thumbs them away before kissing her softly. 

“I wish I could stop them, Dee," he tells her, "But I can’t... All I can do is tell them to knock it off. And I will-- Believe me.”

She lays her head on his shoulder, slips her fingers between his. He looks down at her. “Do you want to go back to the room?” She shrugs then shakes her head. 

“Alright. I’ll talk to the staff and let them know that you’re going to stay with me for the rest of the day.” He kisses the top of her head. “I’m not letting you out of my sight.” 

Danneel nods and gives him a shaky smile, “ _Thank you_.” 

“Dee, _h_ _oney, y_ ou’re more important than all this.” 

She smiles at him. “I love you, Jay.” 

He kisses her. “I love you too, Dee.” 


	5. A Night of Firsts

The night went pretty smoothly considering it was their first time spending the night together. It hadn’t even been planned-- Jensen had invited Danneel over for dinner, which turned into a movie, which turned into another movie, and before he knew it, Danneel was asleep on the couch next to him. 

He rubbed her shoulder gently, smiling when she only snuggles deeper into his side. “You should probably get going, honey.”

Danneel doesn’t open her eyes when she sighs. “ _Mmm_... _don't want to. Just_ _gonna stay here…_ ”

Jensen’s eyes widen and he swallows loudly, “Are-- Are you sure?” 

_“Mhm. Too tired to drive... ”_

“Um… okay, ” Jensen carefully responds. 

Now that the decision has been made, his mind races with all the things he needs to do-- like clean his room… He knew they would probably end up watching movies so he hadn’t bothered to clean up all his crap. And clothes… she needed clothes, right? Or maybe she sleeps naked… He gulps. 

His cock twitches in his jeans and he clenches his eyes shut, thinking about dead puppies and that one awful time he saw his grandma naked. 

“You wanna move to the bed?" he asks her, "Or stay here?” 

“ _Bed,_ ” his sleepy girlfriend replies. 

She’s so tired, maybe she won’t notice the mess, Jensen thinks as he slips his arms underneath her and carries her down the hall to his bedroom. He doesn’t switch on the light, just maneuvers around the piles of discarded clothing and scripts until he finds the bed then lays her down.

Realizing that he just placed her down on his preferred side of the bed, Jensen groans inwardly. 

Danneel, meanwhile, has pulled her shirt over her head, shimmied out of her jean shorts, unhooked her bra, and crawled under the covers. Jensen stands there frozen, his heart beating out of his chest. 

She rolls onto her side and reaches for his hand. _“Aren’t you coming to bed, Jay?”_

Jensen clears his throat. “Uh, yeah… in a minute, ” He says, walking out of the room.

Across the hall, he splashes some water on his face in the bathroom. Feeling a little calmer, he then uses the restroom and brushes his teeth before heading back into the bedroom. He quickly sheds his jeans and tosses his tee-shirt in the direction of the closet then walks around to the wrong side of the bed.

Danneel’s breath is already evening out so he carefully lifts the sheet and slides in next to her. His breath sounds loud in the dark and he’s sure the neighbors can hear the pounding of his heart. He grips the edge of the sheet, keeps perfectly still not wanting to disturb the beautiful woman sleeping next to him. She disagrees apparently.

Danneel scooches over to lay right up against Jensen's side, resting her hand on his bare chest. She must feel how rapidly it’s rising because she starts gently rubbing.

He sighs and mimics the action on her bare arm, letting the motion calm his nerves. 

It’s still dark when Jensen wakes and he frowns when he notices Danneel is no longer tucked into him. He lifts his cheek from the mattress and searches until he finds her curled up on the far side of the bed. He yawns then lays back down. Shutting his eyes, he... _shivers?_

Jensen reaches for the sheet but finds empty air. He looks down to see that the sheet and blanket have both been shoved to the foot of the bed. Confused, he inches down until he can grab it then pulls it up over himself. 

The cotton sheet touches Danneel’s heated skin and she moans softly, hoping not to wake Jensen. She wiggles away from soft fabric and almost falls off the bed. Her heart races and she instinctively backs away from the edge… into a firm body.

Jensen grunts before rolling over to avoid getting smacked in the face. Danneel lies on her back, tries to calm down. Unfortunately, her jerky movements didn’t help her situation at all. 

About half an hour ago, Danneel had awoken to use the bathroom. But while she'd been carefully picking her way across her boyfriend’s room, her stomach started feeling a little off so she’d dug around in the bathroom until she found Jensen’s bottle of antacids. She’d even resorted to gently rubbing her aching stomach while sitting on the toilet, but it had only improved her condition a little and she was pretty sure she'd felt a slight fever developing.

She’d managed to crawl back into bed but couldn’t stand the slight pressure Jensen’s hand put on her stomach so she moved out of his arms. Unperturbed, her boyfriend had rolled over onto his belly. Danneel had ended up flinging the covers off-- sweating profusely even though she was clad in only her panties. 

A wave of heat rushes through her body and her teeth begin to chatter. She clamps her lips together to silence them. Her stomach sours and she sits up, holding a hand to her mouth. She carefully swallows, trying to focus on taking nice even breaths. 

She glances over at Jensen and is relieved to see he's still sleeping.

Her stomach churns dangerously and she smothers a gag in her palm. Still unfamiliar with Jensen’s apartment, Danneel cautiously makes her way over to the door. Pausing during a brief dizzy spell, she then runs for the bathroom when liquid surges up her throat. She doesn’t have time to be embarrassed as she falls to her knees. Lifting the toilet lid, her stomach clenches painfully and vomit spills from her lips. 

Jensen hears a strangled gag and raises his head in confusion. He squints at the empty spot next to him and frowns when he registers the unmistakable sound of vomiting. He sits up and blinks to let his eyes adjust then pads across the hall into the bathroom. He flips the light on and walks over to toilet.

Danneel heaves for the third time just as Jensen crouches down behind her. Yawning, he gathers up her long hair in one hand and rubs her back with the other. Her muscles move beneath his hand and he looks away before another wave of murky brown splashes into the bowl. 

When the sickness finally seems to be settling down, he speaks, “Think it was something you ate?” 

Danneel spits into the water, rests her elbows on the seat. Her head droops between her arms and he hears her sniffle. Jensen reaches over to tear off some toilet paper and hands it to her. She wipes the tears from her face and blows her nose then tosses it into the bowl.

A weak cough turns into a gag. Bile drips from Danneel’s lips. Jensen grabs some more toilet paper, but this time, he cleans her chin off before flushing the toilet. 

The actor rests the back of his hand against her forehead. “Feels like you’ve got a fever. You want to go back to bed?” 

Danneel gives a tired nod and whispers, _“Please...”_

Jensen helps his girlfriend stand and leads her over to the sink. Danneel leans against him while he fills a glass with water then rinses her mouth and buries her face in his chest. Jensen snags the hair scrunchie she left last time she came over from the countertop and slides it onto his wrist then stoops to place his arm behind her knees so he can lift her.

Danneel wraps her arms around his neck as they walk back to the bedroom. Jensen repeats the same process from earlier--laying her down on his side of the bed and pulling the sheet over her-- then lays down beside her. He wraps his arm across her shoulders. Danneel sighs and curls into him. Jensen leaves the blanket off knowing that the feverish woman next to him will keep him plenty warm. 

_"Get some sleep, honey,"_ he whispers, closing his eyes. _"I'll take care of you."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy bit of Ackles' love!  
> I am working on a new chapter for Mated and was reminded that No Girls Allowed is still waiting on its second chapter, so... there's that.   
> Pretty much, my brain is all over the place, so who knows what I'll post next. 
> 
> Kudos keep me going! Comments are welcome :)


End file.
